Hitler's Post Message on November 11, 2019
'''Hitler's Post Message on November 11, 2019 '''is 11th Post Message video of Adolf Hitler Directred by Mike Emil Kening and Jake Herbert Plot Gunsche and Hitler are boring himself at week ago Post Message 1 Gunsche said "Why Mike don't upload full video of Ultraseven Kaiju Voice by TF2 Dub?". Hitler ask "I Don't know why he don't upload video? Full video is Special 200th Subscriber!" Post Message 2 Gunsch said "What Mike's Favorite Zi-O form?" and Hitler's voice to Ridewatch said "Grand Zi-O!" Hitler press Ridewatch take to Ziku Driver. any people waiting to Hitler change to Grand Zi-O. and Jodl ask to Hitler "Boss you go Henshin now! I wait you are Gold Rider!" and Hitler said to Jodl "Shut up! Bald Guy! Henshin!. Hitler punch Ziku Driver spin to Rider Time. Goring look at Hitler and close his Watch and look to Hitler. The Kazotsky Kick Gang is dance of Grand Zi-O song. Characters * Adolf Hitler * Otto Günsche * Alfred Jodl * MikeEmilGaming and his dancer (dance) * Hermann Fegelein (does not speak) * Hans Krebs (does not speak) * Wilhelm Keitel (does not speak) * Hermann Göring (does not speak) * Martin Bormann (cameo) * Joseph Goebbels (cameo) Voice actor * Rikiya Koyama and Yohei Onishi as Ridewatch and Ziku Driver * Mark Okita as Decadriver * KORBY as Build Driver * Chris Peppler as Mr. Belt * Fumihiko Tachiki as Gaia Memories * Takehiko Kano as Faiz Driver * Surage Gajria as Kabuto Driver * Tomokazu Sugita as Kiva Trivia * Hitler's he first say Shut up to Jodl in time than of Fegelein * Hitler and Gunsche are quiet look at both. like of first of Hitler's Post Message on January 1, 2019 * the kazotsky dance scene is used to MVM final wave and Bruno Ganz's Birthday * the video didn't have thumbnails card after Hitler's Post Message on December 12, 2019. after was soon have thumbnails card in other days. make of thumbnails card have Kamen Rider Zi-O characters * the video after next 2 day. sickness of Mike's son Adam who are cough and puke in bathroom and make Hospital in 19:23 pm. three days. Mike and his wife Sarah Jackson both are staying at his son in three days Error/Goofs * Hitler his mouth are talking are quiet. and Koyama's voice late say "Grand Zi-O!" * the scene was error scene in episode ** 0:24 Hitler press button of Grand Zi-O Ridewatch and items in the table is gone ** 0:33 Goring is look his watch and we see close-up is Hitler's speaking plans ** 0:39 Unknown of Gunsche how leaving of Hitler's officer on after cut the scene ** 0:49 scene change to Goring backward and we seen of Jodl and Hitler shot * make of text of singer Ridewatch is fast sing and maker of Text are hurry in "Blade" word and cut we hear audio Category:Hitler Parodies Category:Downfall Parodies Category:Hitler's Post Message Series Category:Directed by Mike Emil Kening Category:Directed by Jake Herbert Category:Season 2019 Category:Team Fortress 2 Parodies Category:Kamen Rider Series